Beauty
by Daughter of Hades 14
Summary: Young Ali, the tomboy daughter of a rich man. Her body- built for battle. Her strategy- killing you. Ali. the tough and advanced BMXer, a demigod? Really? And her mother. Can her appearance change who Ali is, Forever? T for possibly mature themes. All BMX refrences are correct, i do the sport myself, so feel free to ask. Any allusions will be double checked. Reiew.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. SOOOO. **

**For those of you reading my Rose PJO fic, I'll try and update later today.**

**Same for my HP story.**

**So, I had this idea a long time ago, and I think it's a good time to post, while I'm only on two others.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

Ali trudged off from the middle of the track, swearing under her breath. Her father shouted encouragement from the top of the starting gate, but she waves him off. After reaching the long dead grass and more riders have flown past her, she rips off her helmet in disgust.

_Why couldn't she just double it once? _ She thinks to herself. Just once.

Again, the swears are whispered.

Ali decides to end the practice. She's tired, sweaty, and had already been to the doctor's twice that week because of her knee. She didn't want to damage it any farther.

Her father catches up to her bruised figure, but silences her when she begins to ask him how much height she had gotten.

He had taken _another_ phone call.

She smiles gently, and sits back down her purple and green sponsor bike, sliding her vibrant green helmet, also sponsor endorsed, onto her left handlebar. Her white-clear hair was tied with a bright red band on the top of her head, her pony tail reaching just farther than her shoulders. Ali's eyes dart between her father and the family car, hoping that he'll let her lie down in the back and just relax, she had an hour drive home.

They finally reached the car, and Ali rips her long sleeved BMX jersey over her shoulders, her cut tee shirt showing off her neon sports bra on the sides, and her abs. She leaves her jersey pants on, they were too comfy. Her father smiles at her one last time, before unlocking the trunk and allowing her to place the lightweight bike and helmet on the laid down seats. Slamming the trunk closed, she hops in the front seat, forgetting the back.

Soon her dad has ended the call and joined her, backing out of the track parking lot, and begins speaking with Ali once more.

"So, are you okay? That was quite a crash…" Her father inquires.

"Ya, just banged up. I've got these nasty lack bruises on my back and left shoulder, and my knee is still achy. But, all in all, I think I had a really good practice. How much height did I need?" Ali replies untangling her hairdo and braiding it back.

"You needed about another six inches, maybe eight, but when you're riding up, keep you seat back, so you lean back, and get the air easier." He looks at her, searching for a reaction.

"Okay."

"So, you got the email yet?" He asks, wanting the conversation not to end. His daughter was getting distant.

"Nope. The sponsors said they'd reply by Saturday though."

The ride the rest of the way was dark and eery. Silence flooded the car like a giant wave, and shadows darted as they passed few cars on the deserted highway.

_Where IS everyone?_ Ali begins thinking.

But her thoughts are interrupted.

**Shall I continue? I liked it. I'll find a pic of the model for Ali. If you didn't catch on, she's albino, so think about her parents. If someone guesses who she'll get, I'll try to remember to mention you. REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Welcome to Camp

**Please read my bottom authors note Thanks! Review!**

Ali's POV

I sit silently, listening for any sign that my father wasn't the only other person for miles.

I found no evidence.

We'd been driving for about a half hour, and I was getting jittery in my seat, excited to get home.

I wasn't happy.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I see in the distance the brightest light known to man. It was like a football stadium overhead lamp, attracting moths and other fliers, leaving little dots in your eyes if you stared for too long. At first it was just a pinprick, my father stating he was sure it was just a person with their high lights on, but I knew.

I knew it was going to be one of those times where I was going to see something other worldly.

I just knew.

But my father didn't hear of these "coincidences."

He didn't even know.

So I sat in my seat, craned forward and head aching from staring, when we finally turned a corner to reveal the sight.

At first, it only seemed to be what my father had thought, until I looked closer at the car. Which really wasn't a car. Or anything for that matter. And when I finally realized what it was, the half empty Lunchable at my feet flew.

We crashed.

When I look over to my dad, the sight was unwelcoming. It's obvious he's dead, but it doesn't stop me from my long lasting scream.

I run into the road, one last time catching a glimpse at the light source before I being pulled headlong into the trees. I wanted to scream but a tan, manicured hand was keeping me from it. My bright eyes darted everywhere, but I couldn't see whom my captor was, only that they were dragging me towards what seemed to be a strawberry farm. After passing a gate, I came to find I was let down to my wishes. I spin around, face to face with a beautiful girl. My first thought was _surfer._ I wheeled to my left to see a burnt and strong boy, who was the same height as my tall and pale figure. I push the flyaways out of my face, muttering swears and other things, before starting my rant.

"WHAT THE?! What just happened back there!? My father is dead! Oh my god. My father's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead." I slowly faded out to a whisper, pacing back and forth.

The girl grabbed my arm, and I stopped dead when I realized the situation.

"WHO ARE YOU? What happened! Am I dead? Where am I?!"

She sighs, finally realizing her job.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

**OOOOOH. Cliffy! Review please! **

**ALSO! I realize I have three stories going, so here's my schedule for updating.**

**Sunday- NONE. Unless I feel like it.**

**Monday- PJO Beauty**

**Tuesday- Told To Stay Away HP**

**Wednesday- NONE**

**Thursday- Leave me PJO**

**Friday- Told To Stay Away HP**

**Saturday- As many as possible.**


End file.
